


A Date with Diaz

by DragonGirl420



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Awakened by the noise of a bust down the hall from her apartment, the reader encounters Officer Diaz and is immediately smitten with her. Only supposed to escort the reader down to the newsstand while forensics is finishing with the crime scene, Diaz and the reader end up in a precarious situation that ultimately ends with them making plans for after her shift.





	A Date with Diaz

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time ever writing not only for Rosa but for Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Please go easy on me. I have nothing but love for Rosa and Jake and hope I did them justice.

You heard the shouts from the hallway at about a half past six in the morning. Startled from sleep, you jumped out of bed and threw on your bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the bedroom door. 

Pulling it around you tightly, you tried to look out of peephole in your front door to see what the commotion was all about. Just when you thought maybe you had dreamt it, three large bodies silently ran past the very limited view from the peephole.

They were dressed in all black, with the words POLICE written across the back.

“Police, here? In my building?” you thought as you saw another several officers go by. Deciding to chance a better look, you cracked the door open and stuck your head out to try and see which apartment was about to get busted into.

Down the hall, the last apartment on the left seemed to be their target, and luckily you didn’t know the people who lived there. The police had already breached the door and the ones you saw go by disappearing into the now demolished entryway.

“Ha, good luck with your security deposit, dummy,” you mumbled to yourself before turning to go back inside.

A snide chuckle from your left made you turn and you saw her standing there. A smaller framed Latina woman, with dark curly hair and brown eyes who had the most beautiful set of lips that were desperately trying to hide a smile.

“I say that to myself every time,” she snorted as she walked by.

You tried not to stare, but even with her protective gear on, you could see just how beautiful she was. Unable to take your eyes from her as she walked by your apartment door. Once she passed you, she positioned her weapon and entered the residence down the hall.

Slowly going back inside, you smiled to yourself and secretly hoped that you would see her again, and soon.

 

xx

 

As the morning went by, you could hear the constant noise of the tactical units moving items in and out of the apartment. A burst of laughter from the hallway caught your attention; the deep, yet feminine, throaty nature of it made you curious if it was the woman from before. Unable to resist, you quickly grabbed your raincoat and umbrella, as if you were about to head out for a quick errand.

Throwing open the door, there she was leaning against the wall a mere ten feet from your door, talking to a male officer who was the one causing her laughter.

“Seriously, Jake, you need to stop with the Die Hard crap. One of these days Sarg is going to lock you up just on principle if you break one more window in the name of looking like John McClain.”

“Well, Sarg needs to lighten up, I mean… it’s Die Hard! How does he expect me to resist when the bad guy’s name is literally Hans? I maintain my actions and I have no regrets.”

Unable to stifle a laugh, they both turned to look at you. You didn’t miss how she looked you up and down with a cute little smirk on her lips before it vanished, and she moved directly into cop mode.

“Excuse me, ma’am, you should really stay in your apartment for the time being. Forensics will be finished soon, and you’ll be able to go about your business.”

Her voice was firm, as you’d expect it to be coming from a cop, but the way she was gazing at you made you feel a whole different way.

“I’m, uh, I was just gonna run down to grab the paper and a coffee from the stand. Can I get you guys something?”

Officer Jake smiled genuinely at you and looked over to the woman you couldn’t stop admiring. “I mean, it wouldn’t ruin anything to let her run down… I could seriously use an orange soda.”

“Dude, what are you, twelve?” she chastised, shaking her head at him. “We’re good but thank you for the offer. But, uh, if you’re going down, you might need shoes.”

Using her eyes and raising a brow, she motioned towards your feet and you realized you forgot to grab your shoes while getting the umbrella and coat.

“Oh, right,” you chuckled and tried to play it off casually though you felt like you might die from embarrassment. “Well, you know… haven’t had my first orange soda of the day yet, so I’m still sorta hazy.”

“See Diaz!” Jake exclaimed, “she gets it!”

So, the mystery woman had a name, and you made sure to remember it. Not wanting to look dumber than you already did for forgetting your shoes, you felt like you had to commit to it and go down to the corner newsstand.

“Is it ok though if I go? I don’t want to get in the way with anything you’ve got going on.”

“You really should wait, just to be on the safe side,” Diaz said, “but, I could escort you down to be sure you don’t accidentally interfere with the investigation.”

You felt your face flush red and realized that Officer Jake noticed. A stifled grin on his face, he nodded enthusiastically to his partner.

“Rosa, that is a splendid idea! And, I will gladly take that orange soda. Uh, thank you,” he said and bowed theatrically; Diaz rolling her eyes at him.

“Thank you, Officer Diaz. I’m just gonna grab my shoes real quick.”

Pausing briefly inside your door to catch your breath, you slipped on your shoes and grabbed your wallet out of your purse. After a quick look in the mirror to make sure you didn’t look like the hot mess you felt like, you were back out and headed towards the elevator with the beautiful Officer Diaz.

 

xx

 

The elevator ride was quiet at first. She leaned against the far wall, her eyes often glancing at you when she thought you weren’t looking.

“You really shouldn’t just carry your wallet around like that. Makes it easier to get lifted.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s a bad habit. I’ve lost it enough times like this, you’d think I would know better.”

Rosa grunted in acknowledgment and looked up at the floors as they were ticking down towards the lobby.

“It’s not raining. Why take the umbrella?”

You stammered, not sure what to say. The longer she looked at you, with a somewhat amused expression, the more nervous you became. You felt yourself smiling, though really you were clearly dead from embarrassment, again.

“I… uh…” you started, still unsure what to say.

“It’s cool. I get it. See a cute cop and you try and catch their eye, right?”

“Well… I mean…” you stuttered again, completely sure that your face was the brightest red possible.

“Hate to burst your bubble, but that one’s engaged. And his fiancé, you don’t want to mess with her.”

“Oh… no. I, um.. geez,” you continued to trip over your words, and the more you did, the more she seemed to enjoy making you flustered.

Looking up at the floors, and realizing you still had half the ride to go, you sighed and decided that it was now or never. You had to know if the vibe you were getting off Officer Diaz was real or purely in your head.

Just as you were about to speak, her radio went off, the voice on the other end sounded frantic and spewed a string of police jargon that might as well have been a foreign language to you. However, you did understand the words, “escaped custody”.

Her demeanor changed instantly; her body stiffened as she carefully engaged her weapon and positioned herself in front of the elevator doors.

“Our perp has escaped custody and they believe he could still be on the premises. I am going to escort you to the lobby and out to a cruiser for your own safety until the situation has been defused.”

“I guess Officer Jake’s orange soda will have to wait,” you mumbled and noticed her glance back at you with a smile.

“Yeah, he’s gonna be pissed.”

 

xx

 

The elevator doors finally opened on the lobby, and it was clear of all its usual personnel. The squad on the streets must have cleared it once the suspect had escaped their custody, leaving only you and Officer Diaz to quietly make your way the hundred yards from the elevator to the front doors.

Rounding the corner, a large crash came from the maintenance hallway making Officer Diaz stop in her tracks. Holding up her hand for you to stop as well, she silently motioned for you to stay put and went to investigate the noise. Just as she was more than a few steps out of reach, another noise from behind you made you turn quickly, to see a man with cuffed hands in your line of sight and running right at you.

In a moment of panic, you quickly darted out of the way, but stuck out your foot just as he lunged at you, causing him to trip.

“Rosa!” You called for Diaz, trying to get her attention before he crashed into her.

She wasn’t as quick to get out of his way and unfortunately went toppling down with him. Her gun was knocked from her hand and despite his hands bound in front of him, made it difficult for her to get up. Without thinking, you tossed your wallet aside and scrambled for her gun, holding it squarely trained the perp’s head.

“I’d stay still if I were you, dummy,” Rosa said once she saw you had her weapon pointed at his skull. “This one, she’s nuts. She’ll crack the back of your head just for fun and laugh as you are hauled away by ambulance.”

You tried to deter the smile forming on your face to maintain this bad ass persona she delivered unto you. But secretly, this moment was beyond exhilarating, and just made you like her more.

Once he stopped struggling, Officer Diaz was on her feet and retrieved her weapon from you. She radioed to the officers out front and they took Hans into custody for a second time that day.

“How did I never notice that guy lived down the hall from me?” you said almost in a whisper as they yanked him towards the lobby doors, still in awe the sheer size of the man.

“Don’t sweat it. I don’t know any of my neighbors either,” Rosa said, stepping up to your side while she reholstered her weapon.

“I just… people are generally the worst,” you couldn’t help your innate sarcasm from coming out, even to someone you were trying to impress. But, to your surprise, she rolled with it.

“Seriously,” Rosa said dryly. “People are the worst. You alright?”

“Oh yeah, perfectly fine. I’m only sad I couldn’t knock him out as you claimed I could. I might have enjoyed that.”

She snorted a laugh and turned to watch as the units outside finally pulled away with the perps before turning back to you. “So, still need to get to the newsstand? You’re clear to go on your own from here.”

You could swear you heard the disappointment in her voice.

“Actually, Officer Diaz… I hope I am not overstepping here, but, um… I’d still love that escort.”

You weren’t the best flirt in the world, but you hoped that what you were putting out, she was picking up.

“Oh,” she said, and a tinge of pink rose in her complexion.

“Truth is, I didn’t pop out in the hallway to see Officer Jake… even as cute as he is. I really came out there to try and see you again.”

“Ohhh,” she said, this time with a smile. “You did.”

“Mhm… but, I mean… nevermind. I thought maybe you smiled at me a certain way and…”

“I did—” Rosa said curtly before cutting herself off and looking around. “I, I did. You’re cute. You made me laugh.”

“Oh…” you felt your face flush again; the warmth of it starting to venture out into other regions of your body.

“So, you were gonna go down to the newsstand, just to get that dope upstairs a soda, so you could talk to me for a minute?”

“Yeah,” you shrugged and liked what you saw in her expression.

“Cool,” she smiled. “I didn’t really need to escort you. I just sorta wanted too, cause like I said, you’re cute.”

“Maybe—”

“Rosa!” Jake called as he rounded the corner from the elevator block, “Hans escaped! How… how do I miss these things?!”

“Dude, relax. We got him,” she said and raised her eyebrow at you. “Well… shit. I just realized I don’t know your name.”

“I’m Y/N,” you offered and held out your hand to her.

Officer Diaz took your hand and shook it firmly, but let her touch linger longer than a friendly handshake allowed for.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Diaz, this is Peralta. You did good work today.”

Jake looked back and forth at you confused but grinning, as your gaze locked with Rosa’s unwavering one.

He was becoming uncomfortable by your silent flirting, making him laugh nervously. “I am clearly interrupting a moment. So, I’m just gonna go get that orange soda for myself.”

Jake turned towards the lobby doors looking sort of like a lost puppy, and Rosa once again rolled her eyes as he went.

“He’s an idiot. A great cop, but clearly an idiot.”

“I did good work, huh?”

“Yeah, for being a civilian, I’m impressed. Maybe, once my shift is over, we can go get that drink. Something a bit stronger than orange soda.”

“Why, Officer Diaz, are you asking me out on a date?” You said, batting your eyes and taking a small step closer to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at you thoughtfully. “Maybe.”

“You should,” you said, challenging her to do just that.

“Ok. Wanna go out?”

Her forward, yet matter-of-fact demeanor made your face flush again, which in turn made her smile; and what a radiant smile it was.

“I do.”

“Good. I’ll pick you up at nine.”

Rosa gave you one last look up and down, before turning and heading towards the lobby doors herself. You didn’t think she was going to say anything else, but right before leaving, she turned around and grinned.

“Don’t forget shoes this time. May make riding bitch on my bike a little difficult. See ya tonight.”

With that, she was gone. Bending down to grab your wallet from the floor, you returned to the elevator bank and headed back up to your apartment. Once back inside, you caught sight of yourself smiling a huge, toothy grin as you passed by the mirror in the hallway.

Never had you imagined meeting someone in this fashion, much less someone like Officer Diaz. But, fate had found a way to bring her into your life, and you weren’t going to let this chance pass you by. As long as you could remember your shoes later, you think you’d be ok.


End file.
